Deseption
by coolblue110
Summary: The king of the former Ouran Host Club has been through too much already and fait is once again testing him. Can a certain woman help raise his spirits and give him hope once more? Can his daughter finally have a true mother? TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapitre un

Tamaki stared blankly at his cell phone screen, illuminating the room in a pale blue light. The numbers written across the front had to be fake; he must have been dreaming as the cell vibrated in his hands, ring tone turned off so as to not wake the baby sleeping next to him.

His heart pounded with nervous anxiety and excitement as his mouth ran dry. Could this really be the moment he had dreamed about for the past four years? Like in an action voice, his thumb slowly inched towards the sides of the phone to flip up the top, connecting the caller fully to the recipient.

"H-Haruhi?" He gasped as he took a deep breath, not having known he had been holding one in. He could almost see the expression of the caller, an unreadable poker face but always noticeably content in body language.

"Tamaki-sempai…" Her voice was unexpectedly filled with emotion. Wonderment that he has answered, nervousness, happiness, and sadness were all mixed in with the fragment of a sentence she had spoken. She sounded only slightly different, like a business woman, actually. Her voice was more professional.

His heart throbbed, threatening to burst from loving her too much.

*****

Aiko Chloe was the name he had given his daughter. Aiko, written with the kanji characters for "love" and "child", meaning "a person who loves others" Tamaki couldn't think of a lovelier name then hers. His little Aiko was everything he had ever wanted but never thought he would get. He only wished that she could have the perfect family.

Arranged marriages had, sadly, all ended in hurt and disseat in his family. Tamaki had heard so many stories of past family members and their emotions after they had heard that their partner had been unfaithful and had actually thought that he understood what they had gone through. He had been a foolish boy, he realized now, to think that he came even close to knowing what they were feeling.

When he had received the phone call from Kaniko's lover asking where she was and if she was with him and who the hell did he think he was leaving a pregnant woman by herself he had been utterly confused, not knowing whether to hang up or speak more with the curious new stranger. He was puzzled, of course, by the fact that Kaniko was in fact not pregnant, only having given birth a mere eight months prior. They had both been too tired from showering affection onto their daughter to do anything besides sleep at night or during the little free time they had together.

"Kaniko isn't pregnant, I think you might have the wrong number, sir," he had tried to be as polite as possible, but must have wavered slightly, since the man on the other end sounded a slight bit more irritated then before.

"She is. It's not your kid, either, so you better find her and discuss the current situation for her." Was his accent Western or Indian, Tamaki couldn't quite place it, but was sure that the man on the other end was not Japanese.

"Alright, I will go search for her and will talk to her about this obvious lie. Please call back in a little while," Tamaki had smiled then, actually, smirked is more like it. The whole thing was truly absurd; Kaniko and he loved each other enough to never cheat on the other. But still, the thought of her cheating was nagging him more then it should have, like his heart knew the answer but his mind was still trying to protect him from the truth.

"Kaniko?" He knocked on the door to the master bedroom, where sobbing could be heard from down the hall. And, not surprisingly, she was writing a letter on her most prized piece of furniture, the cherry wood desk her grandmother had left behind for her.

"Kaniko, there was a man on the phone who said the most ridicules thing he said you were-" Tamaki was cut off by Kaniko's hysterical screams.

"WELL WHAT HE SAID WAS TRUE! I AM HAVING HIS CHILD AND I LOVE HIM!" Kaniko crumbled into a sobbing pile. Tamaki stood stunned, unable to grasp the situation. He heard Aiko crying for her room, but that soon faded, taken over by the beating of his heart as anger and indignation rushed through his veins.

"Kaniko…How could you?' Tamaki surprised himself by whispering, too shocked to go an octave higher.

"Because you weren't satisfying me…You work all the time and spend the rest, if you have any time left at all, sleeping. I needed love, and Jo provided it," Kaniko whispered back and she stood, her pink sundress swishing against her knees. That was the sundress she wore on their honeymoon. Tamaki had bought it for her as a birthday gift a week prior to the wedding and she had been so grateful. He felt those days whooshing out the cracked window next to her desk.

"When you speak to Aiko don't say bad things about me, okay? Tell her that I never wanted to leave her and that I love her. Okay?" Tamaki nodded, realizing that Kaniko couldn't see him, but didn't trust his voice.

Kaniko was gone by morning.

Which left him raising his little girl by himself with the help of the maids and Midori, Kyouya's wife, who had a son a little older then Aiko. He had kept a picture of him, Aiko and Kaniko on his desk before Kyouya had come in one night and thrown the picture away, replacing it with a picture of only Aiko and Tamaki, telling him that it was the time to start over and create a stable life with his daughter.

"Kyouya…Have you heard from Haruhi?" Tamaki had looked up at him with hopeful eyes, only to bite his lip after Kyouya silently shook his head no. which was a lie. He had recently given Haruhi Tamaki's cell phone number. He hoped that she would call soon.

Which lead to the two, Tamaki and Haruhi, meeting on a cold winter night at a café near Haruhi's office.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this. My english is a little quirky even though I'm america. my first language is french. My fanfiction writing is tight because of school but I needed to write another long term story to feel the void after Moodswings ended (I am so pathetic). PLot bunnies are mysterious things. I just wanted to write a story about Tamaki having a child from a pervious marriage. So please enjoy and REVEIW! I looooove reveiws more then I love ice cream. (That was a lie...but you get it)**


	2. Chapitre deux

As the cold wind lashed at Tamaki he thought of Aiko, who he had reluctantly agreed to leave at home for his outing. The temperatures in Tokyo were nose diving lower, reaching a low of 30 degrees F, completely unsuitable for an eight month old who wasn't anywhere near as big as she should be, Tamaki made a mental note to ask her doctor about that…

"Tamaki-sempai?" A voice came from behind him, making him jump. Tamaki whirled around; coming face to face with Haruhi, her coat zipped all the way up with her scarf rapped around her face. She was smiling ear to ear; she was so cute Tamaki could barely contain his affection for the single female member of their old club.

"Haruhi! How are you? Wait, before we speak, let's get you inside so you don't catch cold!" Tamaki ushered her into the café that she had chosen to meet him at, since it was convenient for both him and her. The interior was plane but expensive, a Starbucks for rich people.

"School and work are tough to juggle. Internships suck, but I'm thankful that I can at least bring coffee to actual lawyers. It means that I've moved up, I used to have to staple papers. My hands were, quite literally, bloody stumps," She laughed, shaking her head. Tamaki noticed that her hair was over her ears now; she could even put it into a tiny ponytail if she wanted to.

"I…um…heard about your wife. Is Ai-chan okay?" Haruhi looked up from the menu she had previously been reading to see Tamaki's face film over with grief. This Tamaki scared Haruhi slightly, he was different from the corner of woe Tamaki, he was actually feeling pain inside and out, and was still in mourning.

"Ai is a baby, I can't say how she feels, and she still says 'haha' all the time when she's crying. Kaniko used to comfort her while I was working…" His voice faded off to nearly nothing as he glanced to the side, tears threatening to spill over. "But, please, how is Ranka-san and Mei?"

"Dad has a boyfriend-" Tamaki exclaimed in congratulations "-and Mei-chan is actually fit to be married in about three months. She sent out the invitations about a week ago, so you should be getting one soon. Although, I feel slightly bad for her groom…" Haruhi giggled as a waiter came over to take their orders.

"Good evening. What can I get for the lovely couple at table 7?" He smiled at them as they blushed, not willing to meet the others eyes.

"Black tea, please, and a pasta salad," Haruhi handed her menu to the waiter as Tamaki did the same.

"I'll…uh…have a hot chocolate, please," He kicked himself silently. Hot chocolate, that's what little children would ask for, not adults! He really had to stop saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes, sir. Would you like anything to eat?" Tamaki shook his head no as the waiter bowed and tried to contain his laughter as he watched Tamaki's face slowly change to a rose red.

"I was speaking with Hunny the other day and he said that Mori is getting married, too. He proposed to Sakura-san last week," Haruhi was stirring her tea, not that there was anything in it. Tamaki guessed that she was crushing the tea leaves to make it more flavorful.

"Oh! Yes, her family has already chosen the date. Sometime around now next year. He's a very lucky man; Sakura-san is very loveable. He was telling me over the phone that he is very fortunate to have found her in time and to know that she is the one," Tamaki smiled, truly happy for his friend.

"Akihiko-kun is celebrating his first birthday soon, too. Midori sent me pictures. He looks so much like Kyouya! The cutest black hair and big brown eyes I've ever seen-oh! thank you," Haruhi nodded her head in recognition at the server, who had just placed down her meal. Tamaki watched her take four or five pastas at a time, suppressing a chuckle at half his memories of her, which were mostly about food.

"Tamaki-sempai…I've missed you. Please, let's get together again soon," Haruhi had set down her fork as Tamaki starred dumbfounded at her as she flushed a delicate pink. The rush of affection that came over him was so strong he felt like crying, and couldn't stop his hand from inching towards hers, caressing it.

"It's just Tamaki, Haruhi," he smiled serenely as she gave a tiny smile.

"Let's meet again soon…Tamaki."

**A/N: Taaaa-daaaaaaaaaa? Was it okay? I think I made it a little too repetitive. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter! I'm going to be greedy now and ask for even more wonderful reviews from wonderful readers! My English sucks, so please, correct me on anything! An American needs to know how to write English! **

**And I just four out I actually have French readers, so the next chapter will have a translation cuz I'll have my international keyboard back from the shop! **

**.…….**

**Review**

……**..**


End file.
